


Małe trzęsienia ziemi

by Indileen (indileen)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, M/M, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2408354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indileen/pseuds/Indileen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patchworkowy kwardrat z alternatywnej kołdry, że się tak enigmatycznie wyrażę. John/Anthea, jednostronne Sherlock/John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Małe trzęsienia ziemi

**Małe trzęsienia ziemi**

Nie tak wyobrażał sobie tę chwilę.

 

Zamiast siarczystego policzka, chwili tarzania się po ziemi w sposób, który znów przyniósłby dwuznaczny materiał kilkunastu brytyjskim gazetom i trzem czwartym Internetu, słów: _pieprz się_ , _nie waż się do mnie odzywać_ , _powiedz coś_ i _czekałem_ John znajduje sam siebie w zapyziałej części Londynu, klęczącego na mokrym betonie, z Sherlockiem przelewającym się mu przez ręce. Pociągi skowyczą mu nad głową, a dłonie trzęsą, trzęsą, trzęsą mu się jak nigdy od pięciu lat. John wpatruje się w twarz Sherlocka, który w jego ramionach jest nie zwyczajnie blady, ale przezroczysty niczym duch.

\- J-John – wargi Sherlocka układają się w jego imię i John wolałby, żeby ta kula przeszła na wylot przez niego, zamiast utknąć w Sherlocku, żeby nie musiał słuchać szczękania zębów o zęby i widzieć lodowato błękitnych oczu uciekających w głąb czaszki.

\- Sherlock. Słyszysz mnie? Nie zasypiaj. Nie wolno ci spać! Sherlock! – John stara się wydobyć z siebie najlepszy lekarski krzepiący ton, ale to przecież Sherlock, który nawet przez mgłę maligny jest w stanie rozszyfrować go w pięć sekund.

\- John. B-boisz się. Tchórz. – popielate z wysiłku usta unoszą się leciutko lewym kącikiem.

\- Tak, tak, cokolwiek mówisz, panie Holmes-Wielki-I-Potężny, tylko mi tu nie śpij! – bełkocze John, by w sekundę później zorientować się, że ten okropny, świszczący oddech, który trwa mu w uszach to sherlockowy śmiech.

\- John. J-john.

\- Co?

\- Ja… przepraszam – szepcze Sherlock, zanim opadną mu powieki.

Karetka przyjeżdża w samą porę.

 

*

 

Sherlock budzi się w jasnej, sterylnej bieli szpitala. Ma uczucie, jakby ktoś rozerwał go na małe kawałeczki, po czym nieudolnie próbował pozszywać jak patchworkową kołdrę – ciało buntuje się przeciwko rzeczywistości promienistym bólem, zaczynającym się gdzieś w okolicach serca.

Biel przed oczami rozwiewa się nieco i Sherlock sobie przypomina. _John_.

 _John Watson jest w niebezpieczeństwie,_ oznajmił dziś głos Mycrofta przez telefon i było to jak elektryczny impuls podrywający ciało, sygnał do szarży, automatyczny odruch Pawłowa.

 _Odruch warunkowy klasyczny powstaje podczas życia osobnika na bazie odruchu bezwarunkowego, występując dopiero po analizie konkretnego bodźca przez ośrodek kojarzenia w mózgowiu_ , podpowiada teraz usłużnie jego spuchnięty od wiedzy mózg i Sherlock jęczy.

\- Nie teraz – cedzi przez zęby, czując, jak znienawidzona biel znów ogarnia go i zabiera z powrotem w przeklętą nieświadomość. Tuż przed tym, jak odpływa, wydaje mu się, że widzi nad sobą zatroskaną twarz Johna.

 

*

 

John nie spodziewa się, że Sherlock przyjdzie do niego tak szybko, zaledwie dwa dni po wypisie ze szpitala, ale John jak zwykle _nic_ nie wie, nie ma pojęcia, że Sherlock byłby w stanie przeczołgać się przez pół Londynu, żeby znaleźć się w małym, urządzonym bez cienia gustu ale za to tanim mieszkaniu po niewłaściwej stronie Tamizy.

Tego, że coś jest nie tak, Sherlock domyśla się, gdy tylko przekracza próg. John przestępuje niepewnie z nogi na nogę – zły znak – i obserwuje go z kąta pokoju, przygryzając wargi i zakładając ramiona na piersi w obronnym geście – jeszcze gorszy.

Ale dopiero, kiedy John proponuje mu herbatę, dopiero, kiedy Sherlock nią gardzi, wszystko staje się jasne. Jasne jak słońce.

\- Jak ma na imię? – pyta Sherlock, zmuszając swoje ręce żeby przestały drżeć tak bardzo, żałując, że nie zdecydował się na tę cholerną herbatę, bo przynajmniej mógłby oszukać swoje dłonie pękatym kubkiem. John waha się nad odpowiedzią i to dopiero jest straszne.

\- Mary. Tak przedstawiła mi się za drugim razem.

Sherlock podrywa nerwowo głowę, zatrzymując wzrok na twarzy Johna.

\- Drugim?

Przez twarz Johna przemyka niechętny uśmiech pełen wstydu.

\- No dobra: za dwunastym.

Sherlock bierze do ręki fotografię stojącą na parapecie. Widzi ładną, symetryczną twarz o dużych, niebieskich oczach, w których można utonąć i policzkach obsypanych słonecznymi piegami. John podchodzi do niego blisko; tak blisko, że to niemal niemożliwe, tak blisko, że ciepło jego ciała zamarło w przestrzeni pomiędzy.

John odzywa się. Bardzo cicho.

\- Za pierwszym razem była Antheą.

Sherlock kiwa głową, jakby to było oczywiste, że osobista asystentka jego brata związała się z jego wiernym blogerem.

John przełyka ślinę, nim mówi:

\- Żenię się.

Sherlock patrzy na niego i Johnowi wydaje się, że widzi w jego oczach odprysk bólu, jakieś rozczarowanie. Potem Sherlock mruga i wrażenie mija bezpowrotnie.

\- Och.

Fotografia Anthei Smith – czy też raczej Mary Morstan – ląduje na podłodze w milionie kawałków.

 

*

 

John i Anthea – John i Mary – pobierają się w deszczową wrześniową środę.

Sherlock jest gdzieś daleko.

John ma nadzieję, że jest bezpieczny. Jak zawsze.

 

*

 

Taksówka zatrzymuje się za rogiem i John wysiada, płacąc taksówkarzowi i śledząc wzrokiem odjeżdżający samochód. Sherlock obserwuje go z okna i ma akurat tyle czasu, by zalec na sofie w barwnej pozie w śliskim, jedwabnym japońskim szlafroku i symulować bezbrzeżną nudę. Kroki Johna donośnie dudnią na schodach.

John siada w swoim fotelu i gładzi go po poręczy, jak lubianego, dawno niewidzianego psa. Sherlock przełyka ślinę. Zamyka oczy.

John chrząka, ogarnia wzrokiem pokój – lustro w ozdobnej ramie, Cluedo przyszpilone do ściany połamaną maczetą, kurzącą się czaszkę bawoła w absurdalnych słuchawkach.

Sherlock milczy.

\- Myślałem, że nie żyjesz – wyznaje John i na Sherlocka działa to jak wystrzał z armaty, jak strzał narkotyku, jak porażenie prądem. Stara się utrzymać oddech w normie, ale to piekielnie trudne, bo nagle płuca wypełnia mu jakaś wilgotna, obrzydliwa maź.

John opowiada, jak Mycroft zmusił go do wystąpienia przed kamerami BBC (Sherlock _wie_ , jego ukochany braciszek zawsze uwielbiał media, a BBC odbierają nawet w Tybecie). Opowiada, jak naprawdę poznał Antheę – Mary – i jak za każdym razem zgadywał jej imię, a ona odpowiadała _nie_ (Sherlock udaje, że interesują go ślady na suficie po wybuchu z zeszłego tygodnia).

\- Była gorsza niż Rumpelstiltskin – John uśmiecha się krzywo, a Sherlock marszczy brwi w niezrozumieniu.

John oszczędza mu mąk przechodzenia jeszcze raz przez to, czego Sherlock dowiedział się na długo przed tym spotkaniem (chociaż czuje się nieco winny, że Mycroft nie dał się podejść zwykłym szantażem fizycznym i emocjonalnym i musiał w to zaangażować Mamusię) – że Mary wprowadziła się do Johna tuż po Świętach, że kiedy tylko ma chwilę, jeździ do rodziców – nie dlatego, że szczególnie za nimi tęskni, ale by pojeździć konno, że z perfum uznaje tylko _J’adore_ Diora i że marzy o psie. Nudne, banalne, nieistotne detale (Sherlock nie wie, dlaczego interesują go tak bardzo).

Kiedy John mija go w drodze do łazienki, Sherlock łapczywie wciąga powietrze, tak jakby miał to być jego ostatni oddech (na skórze Johna nie osiadło _J’adore_ i Sherlock nieco się rozluźnia).

\- Kochasz ją? – pyta Sherlock, kiedy John znów pokazuje się w drzwiach i tym pytaniem – widzi, obserwuje, nie jest przecież idiotą – zbija go z nóg.

John milczy przez długą chwilę i w jego oczach nagle maluje się coś, czego Sherlock nie umie do końca odczytać. To go martwi (nie jest to jednak litość i to dobrze, to coś pomiędzy bólem a szokiem; Sherlock wie, że takie rzeczy mijają).

John zaciska pięści i ostrożnie waży słowa.

\- Tak – mówi w końcu. Sherlock niemal niedostrzegalnie kiwa głową.

 

*

 

Od: SHERLOCK HOLMES

 

Pije kawe bez mleka – SH

 

Jezeli budzi sie w nocy, nie pytaj go o to. To nie pomaga, chce od tego uciec – SH

 

Od: ANTHEA

 

Wiem. Mieszkam z nim.

 

Jest tu. Martwi sie. Umiem to poznac.

 

Od: SHERLOCK HOLMES

 

Ma ten okropny wzrok zbitego psa? – SH

 

Od: MARY

 

Nie odezwal sie od powrotu.

 

Co sobie powiedzieliscie?

 

Panie Holmes?

Sherlock?...

 

Od: SHERLOCK HOLMES

 

Zadziwiajaca umiejętność szybkiego pisania. Interesujace – SH

 

Od: MARY W.

 

Lata praktyki.

 

Wiec?

 

Od: SHERLOCK HOLMES

 

Mycroft musi byc zachwycony – SH

 

Od: MARY WATSON

 

Nie narzeka.

 

Wykrecasz sie, Sherlock.

 

Co sie stalo? John zamknal sie w gabinecie i slysze stamtad, jak wyrzuca ksiazki z biblioteczki. Boje sie, zeby nie zaczal rzucac regalami.

 

Sherlock?

 

John wlasnie powiedział, ze cie skrzywdzil.

 

Od: SHERLOCK HOLMES

 

On cie kocha.

 

Od: MARY WATSON

 

 

 

Od: SHERLOCK HOLMES

 

Kochajaca zona powinna powiedziec: ja jego tez - SH

 

Od: MARY WATSON

 

Sherlock?

 

 

SHERLOCK!

Dzwonie do Mycrofta.

 

Od: SHERLOCK HOLMES

 

Na milosc boska. Jestes najbardziej irytujaca ze wszystkich jego dziewczyn - SH

 

Od: MARY WATSON

 

Pochlebiasz mi. Zostalam w koncu jego zona.

 

Sherlock?

 

 

Od: SHERLOCK HOLMES

 

Za co? – SH

 

Od: MARY WATSON

 

Posluchaj, za piec minut John do ciebie zadzwoni i masz wymyslic najbardziej pokrecona sprawe pod słoncem.

 

Od: SHERLOCK HOLMES

 

Przypuscmy, ze mam cos na oku – SH

 

Od: MARY WATSON

 

Sherlock?

 

Sherlock nie bardzo ma ochotę odpisywać tej okropnej, szarogęszącej się kobiecie, ale nie ma wyboru. Zegar w przedpokoju tyka cicho. Dwie minuty i czterdzieści sekund.

 

Od: SHERLOCK HOLMES

 

Co znowu? - SH

 

Od: MARY WATSON

 

Potrzebujesz go. On potrzebuje ciebie.

 

Nie zapominaj o tym.

 

W ciszę na Baker Street wdziera się dzwonek komórki i Sherlock oddycha z ulgą.


End file.
